<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【东西】葡萄柠檬苏打 by Kyomitsu0911</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892693">【东西】葡萄柠檬苏打</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyomitsu0911/pseuds/Kyomitsu0911'>Kyomitsu0911</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Azumane Asahi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Nishinoya Yuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:40:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyomitsu0911/pseuds/Kyomitsu0911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*ABO<br/>*发情期，杂物室play</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【东西】葡萄柠檬苏打</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   “旭さん！等、等一下！”</p><p>   后颈的腺体在柔软地发烫、阵痛，西谷夕不用伸手去碰都知道它已经红肿一片。杂物间门窗紧锁，只有两种信息素在泛滥、流淌，色情地相互试探，水一般交融，东峰旭拿手掌按住他的大腿，和他一起倒下，陷入堆叠的缓冲垫里。后脑勺的触感很软，膝弯的触感很烫：旭的掌心湿热，眼睛和额际都因发情而烧红。</p><p>    “西谷……我……”</p><p>    话因为等不及而断成两截，一截留在旭的喉咙里，一截被他的舌头渡进西谷的口唇。舌头与舌头细密黏糊地缠裹，相互舔舐，榨出西谷更黏腻的呻吟。葡萄的甜香，旭的信息素，罕见地、凌厉而主动地将情欲从他身体深处勾出来，他忍不住唔唔地喘，一边挺腰，一边自己伸手将运动裤扒下来，扔到旁边的架子上。</p><p>    旭さん，刚刚，应该是想道歉，但是没能忍住。</p><p>    本能逐渐压倒两个人的理智。被拖入发情的Omega的肉壁敏锐又胆怯，但是和浓烈的柠檬苏打的味道一样丰腴而甘甜，旭闻得头昏脑胀，手指从西谷内裤边蹭进去，隔着湿透的布料缓慢地搅动湿软的穴肉，咕啾咕啾，听得两个人都浑身冒汗。视线开始模糊。好舒服，不要只是指奸我，进来，快进来，旭さん……西谷勾起手指，将T恤一层层地往上卷，软塌塌地堆在胸口以上、锁骨之下，又挺了挺胸，想开口，却发现嘴被津液黏住：</p><p>    “旭……さん……我、我要……”</p><p>    快点咬我啊……</p><p>    日常里元气的声音此刻饱满而色情，像干净的玻璃蒙上浓雾，或者脆而温暖的酥皮被融化的芝士绵密地缠裹起来、拉丝，旭咬紧牙，握住自己，龟头在湿滑的入口磨蹭两三下，噗嗤一声，缓慢地挤进去。西谷几乎是瞬间向后仰脖、射了出来：看着他的ACE脸红发烫、紧皱着眉将他填满，额头和手臂肌肉浮出一层细密的汗水，他就心跳加速到直接高潮。</p><p>    他射得自己满腹精液，旭反而紧张起来：“西谷，不要紧吗，要不还是算……”</p><p>     “不要！旭さん！快点进、唔……”明明就忍得很辛苦！</p><p>      西谷想伸手去抱Alpha的脖子，却没挣扎起来，手指扯掉了旭的发绳。旭披散头发，发尖被汗水黏在肩头，不安地掐住他的腰窝：“那我就……”</p><p>     ——肉柱结实地、深深地操进来。顶到生殖腔口的一瞬，西谷差点失声：他完全想起了之前的发情期被翻来覆去地插入的记忆，以及熟悉的、沉默的形状。旭将他翻过去，膝头陷入软垫，翘着屁股，他汗湿的背被同样汗湿的、温暖的胸膛抵住。葡萄的甜香让他抓狂，忍不住收缩了一下后穴，立刻听见背后胸腔共振般低沉难忍的一声“嗯”，腺体被什么柔软湿润的东西一烫，然后被疼痛和快感同时淹没。</p><p>     “……那我就，开始了。”</p><p>     “唔！嗯、嗯啊——！”</p><p>     与柔和的、惴惴不安的声线相反，身下操弄的力道堪称凌虐。葡萄粒掉进冰镇柠檬苏打水，无数串气泡沿杯壁升上水面。旭的信息素迅速地流遍全身，将西谷整个人烧红。他仰着头，无法控制地张开嘴，承受凶狠的鞭挞和固执的侵略。阴茎从入口顶进去，撞在敏感点上，擦蹭着转了个角度，完全拔出来，拉出细丝，西谷被令人晕厥的快感扼住喉咙，完全无法控制喘息，而身后人粗重的呼吸声还拍打在他耳际。好上瘾，好舒服，他下意识扭着腰往后撞、去吃，旭被他这几下绞得失神，深呼吸两次，闭着眼睛更狠地操进去。</p><p>     “旭……さん……再快一点，呜……”</p><p>     好深，西谷爽到眼白上翻、伸出舌头，好深，太大了，舒服的地方全部都被找到了……后臀被旭的耻毛磨得发红，圆润的肩头也被未修的胡碴磨得发红，津液顺着他的舌尖滴到下巴上，混入汗水，沿颈线一路滑下来。两个人都汗湿得像刚从水里捞上来，旭按着他屁股的手指直打滑，索性将他两只手臂从后背交叉，绑进怀里，手臂捆住他的腰，用胯发狠力去撞、压得他腰往下塌。软垫被他们压成V字形，多尘的、昏暗的空气被葡萄柠檬苏打的甜香凝成滞涩发腻的流体，一条甜水河。水深火热。<br/>   <br/>     还不够……想射进去……</p><p>     没有人面对自家Omega的肉体还能保留清醒的认知。自由人，真男人，即使是Omega也始终有倔强的余力吞吃他的下体、还能主动跟上他发情期里略显狂躁的节奏舒张穴肉。旭腾出一只手，从西谷的胸口一路摸上去，滑过锁骨，轻而柔和地磨了磨西谷的喉结，然后指腹捻上他的嘴唇。西谷小狗一般咬了咬他，舌头温和地伸出来，舔着他的指尖，含混不清地说：</p><p>      “你还没去……怎么不进来……旭、さん……”</p><p>      进哪里？旭居然愣了一下，随即明白过来：西谷让他射进腔口，完全标记。他停下冲撞，红着脸摇头，忘记西谷背对他看不到他的动作，低声说：“那比咬腺体痛一百倍，不是必要的时候，不用……”</p><p>     身下人闻声回头看他：“我是怕痛的人吗？”</p><p>     “西谷……”</p><p>     “一切都交给我吧。”</p><p>    自由人在喘息的间隙向后转头，湿透的头发全部贴在额头上，露出即使是此刻依然耀眼的笑容。旭难以控制地垂下眼去吻他眼睛，吻他脸颊，一边松开箍住他腰和臂的手，手心覆盖手背，十指交缠，让他能自如地趴跪成方便用力的姿势，并抓紧缓冲垫。另一只手将他松垮垮卷起的T恤塞进他牙间，随后也扣住他的另一只手背：</p><p>     “痛就咬住。”</p><p>     “唔唔！”</p><p>    “不要勉强……”</p><p>    “唔唔唔唔唔！”翻译：都说了交给我吧！</p><p>     旭抽出去一半，然后纵深一顶：生殖腔口在二又二分之一左右手指关节处，他一直知道。腔口被龟头撞开一条缝，西谷猛烈地抖了抖腰，几声闷闷的“唔”和唾水一起浸湿T恤卷；腔口越撞越开，西谷的身体也颤抖得越厉害，到最后连腿根都在抖。旭咬了咬牙，头部先从肉缝探进去，西谷立刻“唔！”一声，垂下脖颈，撑在垫子上的手臂由于过于用力而暴起青筋。旭能感到腔口在尽力放松地迎合他，头部刚进去，整个柱身也几乎顺畅地滑进去，腔口瓣膜随即脱力般扣合回来，将他锁在细密温热的紧致组织里。</p><p>      旭被吸得头皮发麻：“太紧了，西谷……！”</p><p>      西谷的脊线几乎绷成弓。腔口刚放松一点，旭就按住他，艰难但迅速地开始最后的几十下抽插。灭顶的快感与痛感逼得西谷瞳孔放大，眼角蓄满生理泪水，他咬不住衣服了，张着嘴呻吟出声：</p><p>     “旭、旭さん……！啊、呜嗯，好快……呜啊！不行了，不行了，要去了！”</p><p>     旭顶到最里面：“我也……嗯！”</p><p>     西谷吸死他，腔内组织密密麻麻地将他包裹住。成结、膨胀、堵住出口，过量的精液喷射在腔壁上，他们闭着眼，颤抖着感受冲刷与被冲刷、标记和被标记。</p><p>     旭趴在西谷背上喘气，等待灌满腔内、结慢慢消下去的几分钟里，他侧过头，和想要扭身看他的Omega缓慢地交换一个漫长的、互相安抚的吻。</p><p>     “旭さん，”西谷的声音还有些哑，那只刚刚被他紧扣的手抚摸着他的下巴，挠挠胡渣，“很舒服，真的。”</p><p>     “抱歉，のや…………”旭发现自己声音也有些哑。结消失了，他从被过度使用的红肿穴口退出来，稍微脱力地翻身躺倒在西谷身边的垫子上，伸手替西谷理了理乱糟糟湿漉漉的刘海。<br/>    <br/>     “这有什么好道歉的！”</p><p>     西谷琥珀色的眼睛始终耀眼。旭和他对视半晌，忍不住一起笑了出来。下一秒，</p><p>     两人头碰头肩并肩地平复了一会，西谷忽然伸手弹了一下旭的内裤边，没等旭叫出声就问：</p><p>     “我们把垫子弄成这个样子，不会被大地さん发现……吗？”</p><p>     “……大、大地他应该不会那么快就……”</p><p>     门外忽然响起某个小个子后辈活泼的声音：“のやさん？东峰さん？你们在里面吗？要交体检表，大地さん在找你们——”</p><p>     ……</p><p>    “还是趁翔阳走后快点出去吧。”</p><p>    “啊、嗯！”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Actually, this article is a gift which is specially for my friend Naito. I'm not that fond of this couple(Asahi and Nishinoya). But Naito loves them deeply. At the same time, I do love Fushiguro Megumi and Sukuna in the manga Jujutsukaisen but Naito doesn't. <br/>So that's it. I wrote this for Naito because she was eager to see Asahi and Nishinoya have sex. And, as a painter, she had drawn a picture of Megumi and Sukuna for me. <br/>God, her painting is wonderful. I feel so blessed.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>